kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Riders' SIC Hero Saga Forms
Non-existing SIC forms Here is a link showing a list of all the SIC figures released so far: http://shukuenshinobi.com/cool-guy-lists/action-figure-lists/s-i-c-list/ I checked the contents of the list plus another full list of SIC figures from this page alongside the forms shown in this page, and I found a few from this wiki page that did not show up in the other two lists: *Another Agito Burning Form *Ouja Survive (A figure does not exist for this form; however it exists in the SIC Hero Saga story) *Tiger Survive *Leangle King Form So I proceeded to do a check on these four. Here is what I found: *Another Agito Burning Form: Figure is said to be a SIC-based custom by a Chinese KR fan. Several pictures of it can be found here: http://bbs.78dm.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=337499 (see section 14/1/26 贞岛浩二另类阿极陀-燃烧form) I also looked up the story where said form supposedly comes from (Masked Rider Gills -The Man that has Become a Kamen Rider-) and I found nothing related in the search results at all. *Ouja Survive: Picture of this guy on this wiki has a name on it which says, future_mad_house. I proceeded to do a check on this name, and found this link: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sic-gallery/sets/72157626015020878 which is a flickr gallery uploaded by someone else showcasing future_mad_house's figure customs (pity that the original gallery on Yahoo Japan is no longer available, although I was able to a find a folder related to Ouja in that page after digging through Wayback Machine.) Also, in said flickr link, there are pictures of a Riderman custom based off the A.R. World Joji Yuki (with another picture of that figure ending up on our wiki as well). *Tiger Survive: Found a link in a Mandarin forum (http://bbs.78dm.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=68334) which shows a few more pictures of the figure. Note the title of the forum says "sic改", meaning "S.I.C. modified", so Tiger Survive is another custom figure. *Leangle King Form: Searched the image on Google and guess what? Google's best guess for that image was "kamen rider garren king form"sic. I looked up an image of SIC Garren King Form for comparison's sake, and hey, the legs are quite similar in shape, if not exactly the same. Also, there was a link to a Mandarin forum (http://bbs.78dm.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=68416) showing more pictures of said figure. Again, title says "sic改", so Leangle King Form is another custom figure. My research has proven that the above 4 figures supposedly released in the SIC toyline are actually custom-made figures made by fans(same goes for that toy figure of A.R. World Joji Yuki's supposed Riderman form), and said forms do not, in a sense, exist in any official medium. Hence, should we remove their pictures from this wiki? Gokyr586 (talk) 06:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well the Odin Survive has a scan in both chinese and japanese saying it's his Survive Form. I'm not so sure. The odin Survive has a source (a scan picture), but I don't know to be honest. Ryousha (talk) 06:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, well the Chinese scan says he can maintain a Survive Form for long periods of time, though the picture just looks like it's regular Odin with Goldphoenix on his back. My guess is that it implies that the Odin we see in the TV series is already in his Survive form. However my real question here is on the four supposedly "SIC" figures I mentioned earlier, because of the evidence I've provided which makes their status as "SIC figures" questionable. ::Also about this picture showing A.R. Joji's supposed Riderman form, as mentioned earlier I found it to be just another custom figure. So can we say that the A.R. Joji was never a rider to begin with? Gokyr586 (talk) 07:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. He was planned to be one, but never was due to budget constraints. What is shown on screen is official, everything that's behind the scenes like that tadbit I just said happens to just be Notes/Trivia. Ryousha (talk) 07:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Update Following recent edits made regarding the supposed SIC Leangle King Form, I have decided to bring up this discussion again. In particular, the legitimacy of the following three forms have yet to be confirmed (i.e. I was not able to find any official SIC information regarding the following forms): *Another Agito Burning Form (The Japanese Wikipedia lists it along with the SIC story this guy comes from, though further verification probably still needed) *Tiger Survive *Leangle King Form :Tried to do an image search for Leangle's King Form, and I'm not seeing any official sites as to where that image came from (tried to copy the link to said search, but the link was WAY too long). --RedLegend1 (talk) 08:00, March 13, 2017 (UTC) *Another Agito *Ouja *Fanmade Leangle *Although Fanmade but appear in the book but not survive Tiger *Tiga survive is not listed in the ja wikipedia list and not appeared in the sic story *And fubuki & transformed akira oni form, added to akira page but not here *Poseidon Ability Awaken *Shunpei Wizard & Mage in dress *Riderman from main timeline i think? *OOO Love Love Love *Gouki & Touki *Souki *Banki Destiny Shin (talk) 09:12, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Holy hell, that's a lot I didn't catch! I guess we can safely presume Tiger Survive and Leangle King Form to be 100% fanmade. I'm not sure how to classify Tiger Legend though. *just go deep into the above facebook page and you can find more, although still no Hero Saga Shin edition QAQ. Be careful that many of them are fanmade, focus on those scans but not figures. Destiny Shin (talk) 10:50, March 13, 2017 (UTC)